The Law
by Potterforever.fanforever
Summary: When the Ministry passes a new law, what happens when George and Hermione don't want to marry who they have ? "I'm not marrying that cow! No way am I marrying Millicent What's-Her-face!" Rated T for mild language (might get stronger) Ginny, Hermione, Molly weasley, Arthur weasley, Percy, Bill Charlie , Fleur, Luna , Neville, Millicent, Remus, Tonks, Sirius...and more characters


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related apart form the plot to this story, if I did, Fred , Tonks, Lupin and Sirius would not have died.**

The law

Chapter 1:The letters

"Molly, have you heard from Arthur?" Hermione turned to Molly Weasley and smiled, Arthur Weasley had told the whole family including Harry and Hermione last night about a new law, and that he'd be home with some letters for everyone the next day.

Ever since the war was over Hermione had been living at the burrow, after finding her parents were very happy not knowing her she returned to the burrow and had been living there ever since, it was nearing her 20th birthday and Ginny had been badgering her for what she wanted.

"No I haven't ,although he shouldn't be long" she added with a smile, and carried on busying herself with the dinner.

Suddenly a loud pop could be heard from the living room, "Those boys," Hermione heard Molly mutter as Hermione walked passed her and up the stairs, the twins were here, which meant she would have to move back into Ginny's room for the holiday as the twins would want their bedroom back. She began packing up her trunk to send it down the stairs and into Ginny's room , "Oh no don't let us kick you out of our room, we'll share" she jumped slightly as Fred walked up behind her, George following closely behind.

"Oh no, really its fine, I was getting sick of going downstairs to get some things from Ginny's room anyway, this way I'll have all my stuff with me in one room." She flashed a smile to the twins then, using her wand she levitated her trunk and sent it out the now open door down the stairs and into Ginny's room.

"Hey! That hurt!" they heard Ginny shout from downstairs, the trunk had obviously hit her.

"Sorry Gin!" Hermione shouted to her bestfriend running out the door and down the stairs.

"Dude, when did Granger get legs like that?" George stared down the landing and down the stairs,

"Took the words right out my mouth Forge.." Fred agreed.

"Too bad your taken…Gred, Its my chance now!" George turned to see his twin had a disappointed look on his face and George heard him say under his breath, "Damn my being in love with Anglia"

"Haha, fair play brother, fair play…" George shouted as he ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen , "Mum! Muuum! Me hungwry…" Fred laughed at his twins attempt to get some food before dinner,

"No George, dinner will be ready soon," Molly chuckled at her sons attempt.

POP.

Arthur Weasley appeared out of the living room fireplace, startling Hermione who was trying to read Pride and Prejudice, " Oh hello Hermione, sorry if I scared you, here you can have your letter now, but don't open it until every one has theirs" Mr Weasley handed Hermione a Ministry letter and walked into the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs Weasley shouted and every one filled into the kitchen and took their seats at the table, "now everyone here's your letters, I'm sorry about the news."

Everyone took their letter and started ripping them open, their jaws dropped to the table and gasps could be heard. Hermione looked around before opening her letter.

_Dear Miss .Hermione Jean Granger,_

_As you are aware, the pure-blood status of our kind is slowly becoming extinct, to stop this happening the Ministry has passed a law that everyone that is between the ages 17-25 must be legally married to another witch/wizard and will be married for 6 years before they can be legally divorced, in this time you must have at least two children as to stop the extinction of our pure blood status, please find enclosed your match that the Ministry has chosen according to whom they think you suit,_

_Have a good day,_

_Kingsley Shackleboat_

Hermione gasped and groped for the other letter in the envelope, the others were doing the same,

_Dear Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_

_As you are aware from our other letter your match will be:_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Have a good day,_

_Kingsley Shackleboat_

"WHAT!?" Hermione shouted, "I am not marrying Neville." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked around the table, Ginny and Harry looked ecstatic and were hugging, Fred looked exited as did Percy and Ron.

"So I'm guessing you all got the perfect match then" George sighed, then turned, " Er apart for you Granger."

Hermione nodded and proceeded to look angry.

**_AN: hey guys so this is my new fanfic…_**

**_I know my other one is FxH but I had to do this one, they are so cute together._**

**_Sooo, me and my sister were having a conversation today, (we were on sims3) and we both think there should be a Hogwarts Sims 3 Expantion Pack! What do you guys think? I know there is already supernatural, but us potheads neeeeeddddd Hogwarts, also I am trying to go into create a world, and I might be trying to create a town with hogsmede in it and Hogwarts with the forbidden forest and even Hagrid's hut! Ahh im so exited!_**

**_Any way you know the drill…..REVIEW AND PM!_**

**_LOVE FROME_**

**_LAMES4562!_**


End file.
